spellmongerfandomcom-20200214-history
Minalan the Spellmonger
Early Years Minalan was born to a Master Baker in Talry-on-Burine. His mother was from the miller family in Poom Hamlet where it is rumored that her family had originally came from Magelords that had fled Wenshar on the outskirts of the Magrocracy. “…When the Narasi tribes that were my father’s ancestors swept down from the steppes on the decadent Imperial lands, Mama’s ancestors had fled south…” “…having intermarried with Narasi over the generations until there was no trace of their Imperial past in their features…”''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series . Unknown. Kindle Edition. Loc 805 – 905 Minalan was the only boy born after the birth of his 5 sisters, he was named after his maternal great-grandfather. At the age of 13, after a fight with his sister Urah he was assigned punishment duty of building the early morning fires, one morning in his angry state he started the fires, with magic. A fire that his father witnessed. After a discussion between the two, his father took him to the Baron’s castle to have the Court Wizard, Master Tilo test him. His magic tests proved that he had strong enough talent that he could possible have gotten a chance to attend one of the academies, a chance that few common-born magi get. ''“…Master Tilo continued our daily lessons, which included teaching me to read and figure, as well as schooling me in some of the more basic magical exercises every mage needs to know…”''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series . Unknown. Kindle Edition. Loc. 2074 '''Family Info - '''Most family info is taken from The River Mists of Talry A Spellmonger Short Story.Mancour, Terry. The Road To Sevendor: A Spellmonger Anthology (The Spellmonger Series) . Unknown. Kindle Edition. In Spellmonger Litha is named as the 2nd daughter, but in Mists, Landra is named as the 2nd daughter, No references to the name of the oldest daughter. Urah is named in both as the youngest, but Dara and Brosa position is never named. Physical Description ''“….Puberty had been kind to me, giving me a healthy body which had grown stronger lugging around flour sacks and firewood, a full shock of light brown hair, and two gleaming blue eyes.”''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series . Unknown. Kindle Edition. Loc 3331 Inarion Academy He was accepted at Inarion Academy and attended there for seven years. ''“…I was shocked. I never expected to get in; after all, I was a peasant, or at least a commoner, and the Inarion Academy was built for the magically inclined nobility — Old Imperial nobility at that. Or at least wealthy Coastlords, Sealords, or Riverlords. Ignorant Narasi commoners became hedgemagi or village spellmongers, they just didn’t go to one of the finest schools in the Five Duchies to learn the arcane arts…”''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series . Unknown. Kindle Edition. Loc 2709 While at the academy where all students were expected to help with the cleaning and maintenance, early on Minalan baked rolls for the head cook and they promptly put him on the pay ledger so he was able to earns some coins while a student. After being at the academy for 5 years he took the Journeyman’s exams. ''”…we were asked to choose a particular field of study in which to specialize for the last two years before Grand Practicum and final Master examinations. I chose Magical Theory and Thaumaturgy because I was interested in it and good at it – certainly not because there was a high commercial demand for such specialties. It was pure poverty-laden academics. But it was fascinating.”''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series . Unknown. Kindle Edition. Loc 3285 It was during his last two years at Inarion that he met Pentandra, who he assisted with her studies. Ducal War College at Relan Cor Spent about 6 months at the War College learning battle field magic and become a warmagi. ''“…Master Durgan Jole and his fellows had taken two hundred bookish students and turned them into a pack of vicious and highly efficient killers adept at the craft of warmagic…”''Mancour, Terry. Spellmonger: Book One Of The Spellmonger Series . Unknown. Kindle Edition. Loc 4138 Farisian Campaign Relationships During Minalan's first conversation with Ishi in the snowflake chamber. ''"...You’ve three children in the world you have never met,” she said, smugly.''Mancour, Terry. Enchanter: Book Seven Of The Spellmonger Series . Unknown. Kindle Edition. Loc 2280 Ismina is the result of a dalliance in ''Warmage, prior to Minalan and Alya's wedding. She was born a few months after Minalyan. Isily was ordered by the Queen to have Minalan's child so that they would have a hold over him. Istalan's birth was the result of Isily desiring to have a child by the most powerful magi, even though she was already married to Dunselen and retired as one of the Queen's daughters. Dunselen and Isily were trying to recreate the Snowstone. Istalan was born a few months after Almina and will become the Baron of Greenflower, his birth didn't give them the results that they were looking for, instead ''Bluestone'' was created. These events are described in Enchanter. Journeymage Minalan learns to use the Alka Alon ways. Takes about 2000 Kasar children for a walk through the Wilderlands and across Alshar to safety in Castal. Along the way accumulates about 6000 more Wilderlands orphans. Mets Brother Hotfoot and builds Pell towers to help with the defenses. And while in a fevered dream creates "The Snowflake" inside his snowstone mountain in Sevendor. Enchanter Court Wizard Minalan doesn't show up in many scenes in this book, but he is always a presence through out the book. Often talked about, mental conversations are held with him or the motivating factor behind some of the action. Shadowmage Minalan only appears a few times but he is always a presence. Necromancer References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Magi Category:Nobility